mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadowFrost88
'ShadowFrost88 '(Also known 'as ShadowedButterfly '''in the wiki) (Formerly emergencyfrost88 and emergencyranger88) is (and used to be at one point) a respected TTS video maker, and one whom has many 1000+ viewed videos (One of them being Viewed 100K+ times) on YouTube. He's Mostly known for EAS Videos, as his 2011 birthday special rocketed into the 100k view category Original Beginnings (2008-2009) When ShadowFrost88 first joined YouTube, he had no intentions of uploading videos until he watched some EAS videos made by the former ClayRanger89, (Now Typhoonbenny59). When the First Internet War came about, EmergencyFrost88 wasn't originally going to participate in the war, but he had one of his videos stolen by JG2730, who eventually, thanks to EmergencyFrost88 (also got payback at his for stealing his videos by stealing Jg2730's videos) filing copyright complaints, got suspended AKA ban hammered. Jaredamtrak7 also stole a video that now has 1,000 views on his original channel. The video stolen was Microsoft Sam reads funny windows errors (Not to be confused with Thunderbirds101's series of the same name) part 2, eventually, he came upon a video called Ronald McGodDamn Donald, Made by the one and only thunderbirds101(check his page out for the history of the YouTube channel.) Eventually, his first account, which was restored in march 2009 after the First Internet War was over and during the skirmish between Jaredamtrak7 (who was firecracker997) and the EAS Group was closed aand he started a new one, but that one too, was closed, but he also had an account started on 11/30/08 known as easalert88revived, he was able to hold on until a now good friend of his, secretagent1994, restored his account for him. That was when he decided to re-upload his videos from his easalert88revived account onto this one, except his preview for part 3 of microsoft sam reads funny windows errors. In may of 2009, EmergencyRanger88 uploaded a video that now has 6,000 views, Microsoft sam does the steamloller for 6 minutes, a video that has been surpassed by his birthday special of 2011, and, i'll get to that video in the third section. ok, this was at this moment that he had the potential to make more text to speech videos and he was slowly gaining more subscribers. On December 25th 2009, he got a new Windows 7 computer. however, he received his first account guideline warning strike when a hate video on acer762 was removed due to violation of YouTube's Community Guidelines (Seriously, he was standing up to a troll who likes to claim he owned people). Recent years (2010-2012) EmergencyFrost88 decided to make less videos in 2010, but the most viewed video of 2010 was the eas video requested by tornadoman566 A.K.A Eastest566. On March 16th, 2011, he uploaded his 2011 birthday special, which was also the debut of his EPWS screen. This video was critically acclaimed, but the following is true about the video view. 148k viiews. that ts how far it has gone since that very day He has recently started up Thunderbirds202, an account where EAS and firing simulations will be uploaded. He is mainly focused on ER88 Rants as of now His Return after the 2 month Hiatus, However, was short-lived, See the Article Below for details. When he made his return, He Announced a war series that WOULD be Complete, Unlike the war In the Vietnamese islands, which had 5 episodes complete. That war title takes place around 6 months before the war in New Zealand In a Skype chat with Anichik/RipleyDee, He Revealed that he was starting to lose interest in making TTS Videos. 5th Year On YouTube, and a new era (2013) he started off the year, uploading a video for a now-cancelled war series, and went dormant in TTS Video making for a month, he started a return to EAS Videos In March, but none have been able to reach the likes of the video he uploaded back in 2011. on the 16th, 2 years to the day of his breakout eas video, nowadays the third most viewed nuclear scenario EAS Video, He uploaded an EAS Video, still showing the magic he has for those types of videos. In May, He started a new era on his channel, a series of gameplays called Frost's Gameplays. After a Hiatus in TTS, And after 2 years of problems getting a series of his done, Pointless errors episode 3 was uploaded on another channel, and a few weeks later, an Engrish video on his main account was uploaded, signaling a brief return to TTS. as of now, he has taken a policy of ignoring trolls. Nowadays, he has focused on EAS Videos for a while, as they were the roots of his channel, If he has the time he'll upload a few Microsoft Sam quickies now and then. He also did a collab with EASlol as well in the EAS Video-making community 2014: Re-energized and Reloaded He has Stated that 2014 is the year of Rebirth for Shadowfrost Studios. He has Kept to a promise to return to his roots as four EAS Videos have happened to be uploaded in a 3 month time period He has also participated in a collab with Nkrs200. He had stated that EAS Videos are his main focus nowadays, though he has stated interest in collaborating with other TTS Video makers. However, he hinted slightly at returning, but has not said anything else since. 2015: ReEntering the Atmosphere He has stated that pointless errors would have yet another reboot as of recen t, further hinting as a full return to TTS, as he has not made a TTS video in over a year, as he had been focused on EAS Videos. Flame War of 2012 After pointlessly arguing with Nate Blake and making a hate video against EASlol, he was permanently banned from the wiki and the TTS Community for a while. Trivia *He always carries a Golden ROFL eagle alongside him, He has kept it in storage after the evnts that occurred above. So expect him to carry a normal ROFL Eagle that was modified to kill people ALMOST instantly. *When given a chainsaw, the Frostbiter can Mutilate any enemies in a fentosecond *He has overthrown 3 dictators. *He has served in the War In The Dictatorship of Laos, The War in New Zealand, The War In The Vietamese Islands, and the war in the Caribbean. *He has had Joint Problems when some fluid was taken out of his Left Ankle when he was younger. *He has 3 videos (2 EAS videos and That SteamLoller Video) that has surpassed 5000 views *Shadowfrost hates Some Memes like that Skyrim Joke. *He Has Cheated Death 5 times. Here's the 5 times: 3/16/97, 4/16/97, The Third one i dunno, And the 4th one, I almost Drowned, Recently, on the seventh of April, he avoided getting struck by lightning, aas he was a few inches away from the bolt too. *He Was Part of the Vietnamese Revolution, That took place during the war in the ROFL East (Note that it's in the TTS world :V) *He Has Gotten Two Account Strikes On His Easalert88 Account, (Both which have expired, One due to someone going on a false flagging spree and The Other I just Don't Remember) *He was on a Hiatus for 2 months due to his computer shutting down, but came back on august the 14th, 2012 *He is no longer participating in any wars Involving any enemies of the tts community. The Reason why, as he puts it, is that "the wars that involve the TTS Community involve childish comments. True TTS Community Members don't fight in wars. *Even when he was an enemy, There were two people that Respect him. Those Two were the ones that respected him. he even remarked that it was "True Respect" that ThePermian99 Liked Him Even though he was an enemy. That showed how much respect he had from ThePermian99 Even when he was in his Darkest days. as for TTSM, all respect for him has dissolved to the point where he strongly despises him *Oh, And During the time he was an enemy, He suffered a strained ligament as a result of a certain thing that happened at his school. *He is American, but it has been revealed that some of his ancestors were Native American, British, and Irish *He has an avid Interest in zombie apocalypses, hence the reason why he still plays left 4 Dead 2 To this day *Recently He has gotten back into gaming, RPG-wise. * He has recently (More Like mid October) gotten into Science Fiction Shows like ''Doctor Who and Star Trek ** Out of pure co-incidence he became a whovian 50 years to the day of the first doctor who episode aired. TTS Universe-Likewise biography Frost led the People's Republic of Vietnam, but was shunned from the nation for a terrorist attack in Nigeria. He was later placed in charge of the Republic of Tetrana, however this was short lived, as a Russian backed Coup D'etat shook him out of power. He disappeared for a long period following this, but eventually returned in December 2012. In 2013, he was sworn in as Great Britain's second in command by King AT88TV. Quotes (Some famous, some not) "I'm Sensing (Insert whatever here)" -Shadowfrost whenever he has a feeling something is about to go down "..." -Shadowfrost whenever he has no words to say. "Brilliant mind, Clever thinking" -Shadowfrost stating his point about Albert Einstein, a marvelous Innovator in Science. "Oh My Lol" -ShadowFrost whenevr something interesthing goes down. Category:Protagonists Category:Former Members of VietLOL Category:Former Communists Category:Leaders of nations Category:American Category:Characters in the war in New ZeaLOL Category:Characters in the war in the ROFL East Category:Former Members of Tetrana Category:People who have collaborated with nkrs200 Category:Former Antagonists